Blog użytkownika:Frozen.fractal/By serce nie zamarzło cz.16
Ciemnozielony strój, typowy dla służby podlegającej koronie. Ciasno spięte tuż nad karkiem kasztanowe włosy w których połyskiwały szpilki, na oko zbyt drogocenne by było stać na nie byle posługującą w poślednim pałacyku – kochanka żołdaka stojącego w kącie z głową zwieszoną, jak gdyby był wymęczonym przez złego właściciela, zagłodzonym niemal na śmierć kundlem, zamarzła niemalże pośrodku pomieszczenia, jakby obawiała się choćby ruszyć, a jej wzrok, pełen paniki, krążył po zgromadzonych. Wyłamywała palce dłoni, oddychając płytko, jej twarz pobladła zaś tak, iż skóra przypominała papier. Elsa była świadoma, że to dziewczę wygląda na zbyt mało odważne i zbyt mocno naiwne, by samo mogło wymyślić jakikolwiek plan spiskowy. Westchnęła, opierając dwa palce jednej dłoni o pulsującą galopującymi myślami skroń. -Zostawcie mnie samą ze zdrajcami- wydała w końcu polecenie, na co Anna już zatchnęła się powietrzem, by wyrazić sprzeciw, jednakże rozsądny Kristoff złapał ją za łokieć i wyprowadził. Usiłowała wpierw wyrwać się, jednak w końcu poddała się, podążając za nim z kwaśną miną. Drzwi zamknęły się, a w pomieszczeniu została trójka ludzi – królowa, gwardzista, który zdradził oraz głupiutka panienka poszukująca swego kochanka spojrzeniem zakochanej na zabój młódki. -Czeka każde z was śmierć zdrajcy. On- wskazała palcem na gwardzistę, patrząc jednak głęboko, swym najzimniejszym wzrokiem, w przestraszone oczy dziewczyny, by zasiać w niej jeszcze głębszą obawę -zginie pierwszy. Na twych oczach. Zostanie przywiązany do czterech koni, które rozbiegną się na cztery strony i rozerwą żywcem ciało- zima w głosie, nawet nutki zająknięcia, jednak służka już miała przysłonięte dłońmi usteczka, a bladość rozlała się na szyję. -Potem zaś ciebie czekać będzie śmierć w klatce najeżonej od wewnątrz kolcami. Kat zamknie wieko, przebijając cię tym samym na wylot, zdrajczyni- straszyła bezdusznie, obserwując jak zieleń mdłości zaczyna wypływać na dziewczęcą twarz. Wyprostowała się, uśmiechnęła łagodnie, zbliżyła do niej. -Mogłabym jednak wam darować, obojgu- powiedziała cicho, jakby chciała dodać młódce otuchy, na co ta poderwała głowę, by spojrzeć w oczy królowej. -Musisz mi jedynie wyznać któż stoi za waszymi czynami i cóż wam za to obiecał? -Ale... Nie mogę powiedzieć, jaśnie pani- jęknęła pobladła i przestraszona, niewiele młodsza od władczyni, dziewczyna. Elsa westchnęła cicho. Cofnęła rękę, której palce lekko oparła na ramieniu służącej w geście zachęty do mówienia. Odwróciła się powoli, materiał spódnicy zaszeptał, jak gdyby był kotarą poruszoną rozżalonym podmuchem wiatru. Wydało się, że lekko opuściła głowę, przymknęła oczy. Straszenie śmiercią, a rzeczywiste na nią skazywanie dzieliła tak diametralna różnica... Różnica, której młoda królowa nie chciała znać, a mimo tego zaczynała odczuwać jej pełen goryczki smak na koniuszku języka. -Nie mogę więc wam pomóc- powiedziała niegłośno, jednak pośród gęstej, nieprzyjemnej ciszy sali jej głos wydawał się być pierwszym zdaniem żałobnej przemowy. Ruszyła powoli ku drzwiom. Splotła przed sobą dłonie, uniosła wysoko głowę, choć jej mina zdradzała jak wiele ma w sobie żalu o pierwsze wyroki śmierci do wydania których wydawało się, iż jest już zmuszona. Usłyszała za sobą szloch. Zatrzymała się, spojrzała smutno na młódkę – dziewczę przypadło do spódnic królowej, zaciskało na nich palce tak kurczowo, jak gdyby były one jedynym ratunkiem pośród sztormu. -Dobrze, dobrze powiem!- wypłakała, kuląc się na podłodze. -Jej wysokość Frida z Południowych Wysp, ona... Ona chciała żebym odciągnęła barona od księżniczki!- szlochała pannica, kiwając głową ku posadzce, jakby kajała się przed bogiem ze swych ciężkich grzechów. -Mieliśmy za to z Jarlem być wynagrodzeni ziemiami po dojściu do władzy księcia Hansa i mieliśmy mieć ślub i spokojne życie!- jej głos łamał się, słowa urywały się czasem w połowie, by z gardła mógł dobyć się głęboki lament. Elsa skrzywiła się na dźwięk imienia najmłodszego z braci jej narzeczonego. -Zasługujesz za wiarę w te słowa na katowski pieniek, dziewczyno- syknęła niemal jak wąż królowa, szarpiąc własną suknię, by wyrwać ją z rąk wiarołomnej służącej. Usłyszała cichy, męski szloch rozbrzmiały w kącie. Rzuciła spojrzenie gwardziście. -Daruję wam jednak, gdyż przyznaliście się do win. Wyprawię wam ciche zaślubiny, byście nie żyli w grzechu- dziewczyna przeczołgała się o ten krok bliżej władczyni, znów chwyciła materię jej spódnic, zaczęła je całować z wdzięcznością. Królowa rzuciła jej bardziej miękkie już spojrzenie. -Powstań- powiedziała ciepło. -Zostaniecie osiedleni jako zwykli chłopi w jednym z hrabstw, nie będziecie mogli opuszczać także swej wsi bez mej zgody, którą uzyskać będziecie mogli zwracając się do sołtysa z prośbą, by ujął się za wami u hrabi- dziewczę, zaczerwienione płaczem, z lekko podpuchniętymi oczyma i spierzchniętą dolną wargą stała ze spuszczoną głową przed królową, która obrzuciła zdrajczą dwójkę władczym spojrzeniem. -Teraz zostaniecie oddaleni na mój rozkaz. Ich dobytek? Nie zasłużyli. Powinni być wdzięczni, iż udało im się zachować głowy. Zwróciła się na powrót napięcie ku drzwiom, by, gdy jej dłoń zawisła nad mosiężną gałką, umysł nawiedziła jeszcze jedna myśl. -Powiedzcie jeszcze, ileż z tajemnic Arendelle wypłynęło poza granice kraju- rzuciła pytanie, nie zwracając nawet twarzy ku zdrajcom. -Żadna, jaśnie pani. Po otrzymaniu polecenia uwiedzenia barona jej wysokość Frida się z nami nie kontaktowała- odpowiedział cicho były gwardzista, obejmując ramieniem zrozpaczoną kochankę. -Czyżby w Arendelle żyło się tak gorzko, iż trzeba wam było cudzych obietnic?- spytała nagle Elsa z wyrzutem, spuszczając głowę, zaciskając palce ciasno na gałce, a podłoga wokół niej zakwitła lodowymi kwiatami malującymi się na lakierze posadzki. -Nie, pani... Chcieliśmy... -Pozycji oraz pełnej kiesy- dokończyła Elsa. -Dlatego sprzeniewierzyliście się temu, w co uwierzyli nasi przodkowie wieki temu- jej ton był tak surowy iż przywodził dreszcz niepokoju przed dopiero co zaostrzoną brzytwą. Jedyne co pozostało po tych słowach to gorycz łez zdrajców oraz hałas zatrzaśniętego skrzydła drzwi niosący się po sali pałacyku Kristoffa. W korytarzu Kwardy, gdzie stała jedynie dwójka gwardzistów, królowa nagle straciła animusz. Powietrze uciekło z ust, jakby wyciśnięte zeń mocnym uściskiem niewidzialnych dłoni oplatających białe gardło. Plecy lekko zgięły się, zaś sama władczyni zachwiała się nieznacznie – bliższy z gwardzistów przyskoczył bez zastanowienia, by podtrzymać Elsę, za co wynagrodzony został bladym uśmiechem wąskich warg. Przemęczała się? Czy też może brakowało jej wolności lodowego pałacu, gdzie była panią jedynie samej siebie, gdzie nie potrzebowała martwić się o spiski zagrażające całemu krajowi? Wygładziła gorset oraz spódnice, odetchnęła głęboko, po czym, splótłszy przed sobą dłonie, uniosła wysoko głowę. Została stworzona by być królową, powinna więc przyjąć pełen ciężar władzy, miast tęsknić do jego braku – tak sobie mówiła, o tym starała się pamiętać, zwłaszcza, gdy znów pojawiały się trudy oraz niedole prześladujące koronowane głowy. -Zaprowadźcie mnie do jej wysokości oraz barona- poleciła gwardzistom, na co jeden z nich ruszył naprzód, a królowa, dbając o ukazywanie swej pozycji, mimo nieznajomości drogi, wędrowała o dwa kroki przed nim, aż w końcu zatrzymał się pod drzwiami komnat gościnnych barona Sclakie i otworzył ich skrzydła na oścież przed Elsą, ona zaś wkroczyła do środka, jak gdyby była na swoich włościach. Księżniczka wraz z Kristoffem poderwali się z siedzeń, gdy królowa przekraczała próg, nie zasiedli również aż do czasu, gdy ta dała im znak dłonią. -Więc, Elsa, co się stało? O cóż im chodziło?- Anna, gdy tylko gwardzista zamknął drzwi za królową śniegu oraz lodu, rzuciła się ku siostrze i przyklękła przy niej, opierając dłonie na jej nodze, zawieszając jednocześnie spojrzenie na zatroskanej, chłodnej twarzy rządzącej. -Nie każ nam trwać w niepewności!- ponagliła, a jej twarz wydawała się być równie spiętą, jak mina Elsy, która położyła dłoń na ramieniu siostrzyczki. -Królowa matka Południowych Wysp knuje przeciw nam, wydaje się, iż sprzyja idei osadzenia na mym tronie księcia Hansa- rzuciła zwięźle, na co Kris poderwał się gniewnie z zydla, zaś Anna zatchnęła powietrzem niczym ryba nagle wyciągnięta spod wody. -Słucham?!- zapytała młodsza z królewskich siostrzyc, gdy tylko minął pierwszy szok. -Zadaniem służki było uwiedzenie Krisa, zapewne byś straciła wiarę w ludzi i zgodziła się wyjść za Hansa zanim doszłoby do ślubu mego i króla Feliksa, zaś wtedy już starczyłoby, gdyby Hans przyłożył do mej twarzy poduszkę pośród nocy, i stałby się królem Arendelle. -Rozumiem, przecież nie jestem głupia! Ale dlaczego królowa Frida tak najmłodszego z synów wypycha? Przecież to pozbawione wszelkiego sensu! -Uwieść mnie?- wtrącił się Kristoff, na co obie kobiety przeniosły na niego spojrzenia niebieskich oczu, niemal identycznych, choć odblaski w nich tańczące różniły się zawsze i to diametralnie. Miał zmarszczone brwi, ręce zaś skrzyżował na piersi. -Przez tą całą politykę zaczynam się czuć jak zabawka w rękach rozwydrzonych bachorów- stwierdził, na co Elsa uśmiechnęła się lekko, współczująco, jakby chciała powiedzieć: „Teraz rozumiesz, jak wygląda życie tych, których uważałeś za tak beztroskich”. Młodsza z sióstr podniosła się sprężyście, przyskoczyła wręcz do niego, wplątała dłonie między jego ręce i za chwilę obejmowała go już w pasie, przyciskając policzek do klapy skromnej, granatowej marynarki wykończonej odcieniami pomarańczu oraz ciemnej czerwieni. Oblicze mężczyzny nieco pojaśniało, gdy przygarnął jej drobne plecy do siebie i na moment pozwolił sobie wtulić twarz w jej włosy. Królowa odwróciła wzrok, jakby zażenowana i zagniewana jednocześnie, po czym wstała. -Zmuszona jestem wracać do pałacu, by porozmawiać z jego wysokością Feliksem- oznajmiła, nie sądząc, że jest słyszaną, po czym wyszła bez pożegnania. Wydawało się, iż przez swą siostrę i jej miłość ona sama nagle stała się uczulona na wszelkie pokazy czułości. Czuła się pomijana. Zapominana. Budził się w niej lęk i znaczył się ledwo widoczną, lśniącą ścieżyną lodu za jej suknią. *** -Pojechała- odparł stajenny wzruszając ramionami. -Samą ją puściłeś, głupcze?- spytał Kristoff mężczyznę, dalej rozgniewany. Jego ręce drżały i choć nie był agresywnym człowiekiem gotów był złamać swemu słudze, który skulił się przed nim na tę reprymendę, złamać nos. Zaciskał pięść i rozluźniał do momentu, gdy Anna położyła mu na ramieniu dłoń i wpiła się jej palcami w materię marynarki, co sprowadziło dostawcę lodu na ziemię. -A co ja mógł zrobić? Toć to królowa, miłość nasza wysoka- odparł powoli, niegłośno, przełykając ślinę, jakby przygotowywał się do straty kilku zębów toczonych i tak próchnicą. -Tak, racja- odpowiedział z westchnieniem Kris. -Szykuj konia pałacowego i jednego z mej stajni, gdyby ktoś zaś pytał, to z jej książęcą mością jesteśmy na zamku- rzucił, już spokojniej, na co opiekujący się stajniami mężczyzna zaczął pokrzykiwać i pogwizdywać na kilku parobków, aby przygotowali sprzęt oraz rumaki, sam zaś zniknął również, by dopilnować prac. Kristoff, wciąż nie przyzwyczajony do strojów przystających baronowi, poprawił na głowie kapuzę. Przeszkadzała mu zbyt długa w porównania do jego skórzanych kamizel kiereja podbita lisem, a także buty ledwo pod kostkę, skórzane, dziwnie twarde w porównaniu z noszonymi dotychczas niedźwiedzimi berlaczami. Księżniczka Anna otuliła się szczelniej podszytą aksamitnym, krótkim futerkiem krecim mantylą sięgającą niemal ziemi, z niewysoką stójką przy szyi, wiązana z przodu na kokardę z oliwkowego aksamitu. Peleryna była narzucona jeszcze na kontusik sięgający kolana podszyty popielicami. Stajenni prowadzali konie wzdłuż dziedzińca, by jeźdźcy mogli ruszyć z kopyta nie powodując urazów cienkich nóg gorącokrwistych rumaków, kiedy Anna wraz z Kristoffem zatrzymali się po drugiej stronie placyku, trzymając dłonie daleko od siebie i stojąc w ponad metrowej odległości, a mimo tego wciąż wyglądając na oddanych sobie na całe życie, aby porozmawiać. -Chcesz jeszcze jedną pelerynę?- spytał troskliwie Kris, patrząc, jak księżniczka pod płaszczem krzyżuje na piersi ręce i kuli ramiona. -Odrobina mrozu nikomu jeszcze nie zaszkodziła- odparła, pociągając nosem, z bladym uśmiechem, który jednak zaraz zniknął. -Drugi już raz chciano nas rozdzielić- stwierdziła, przygryzając wargę i umykając spojrzeniem. -Elsa ma tyle przeze mnie problemów. -Nie wygląda na to, żeby miała ci to za złe. Wydaje się nawet, że nas wspiera- odpowiedział Kris z przekonaniem, chcąc, by jego kochana księżniczka znów doń się uśmiechnęła, by nie traciła nadziei – bo jeżeli ona straci nadzieję, nikt już jej nie będzie miał. -Wiem, ale...- westchnęła, rozcierając opiętymi grubymi rękawicami dłońmi przedramiona. Uniosła spojrzenie na kochanego mężczyznę. -Nie chcę być obciążeniem, a dodatkowo zaś czuję się jak kat, gdy myślę, że dla nas specjalnie Elsia wychodzi za króla Feliksa- znów pociągnęła nieelegancko zaczerwienionym nosem, zakatarzona staniem pośród siarczystego mrozu. -Dla nas?- zmarszczył nieznacznie czoło Kristoff, niewtajemniczony we wszystkie plany królowej. Anna na moment wytrzeszczyła oczy, zdając sobie sprawę z faktu, iż się wygadała. -Oj... No dla nas- potwierdziła, zmieszana. -Ale ty nic o tym miałeś nie wiedzieć- dodała szybko, umykając spojrzeniem niczym dzieciak przyłapany na wyjadaniu ciastek z szafki. -Skoro już napomknęłaś na ten temat, dokończ, proszę. -Ale ja nie mogę! Nie proś, bo wiesz dobrze, że ulegnę!- zaperzyła się nieco dziecięco, z równie dziecięcą manierą nieznacznego wypchnięcia dolnej wargi. -Anno...- zrobił ku niej krok, jakby chciał przygarnąć ją bliżej bądź choćby położyć dłonie na ramionach. Przewróciła oczyma. -Dobrze, dobrze, niechże ci będzie! Skoro do dyspozycji na zyskanie sojuszów i kolejnych układów międzynarodowych ma tylko jedną księżniczkę, w sensie – siebie, to musi sięgnąć wyżej, by panowie rada nie uznali jej za złą władczynię czy coś podobnego, przynajmniej Elsa tak twierdzi- wytrajkotała, jak gdyby znała całą tę wypowiedź na pamięć. -Jakby mogła również mnie za kogoś wydać, zapewne obie byśmy skończyły z kimś kogo nawet byśmy polubiły z czasem, jednakże nas połączyło uczucie, więc ona skazaną jest na znienawidzoną żmiję, Feliksa- dokończyła, niemal nie zaczerpując powietrza, jakby chciała wyrzucić z siebie te nowiny jak najprędzej, by nie psuły już jej krwi. Kristoff patrzył na nią z niedowierzaniem. Miłość, uczucie czyste i dobre, a prowadziło do tego, że siostra jego ukochanej... -Nie ma innego wyjścia?- spytał, kładąc jej dłonie na ramionach i nie zważając na stajennych lustrujących ich spojrzeniem ani na służki zerkające przez okna. Uniosła na niego niebieskie spojrzenie pełne poczucia winy i pokręciła nieznacznie głową. -Elsa mówi, że rozejm z Południowymi Wyspami po... No po Hansie! Że ten rozejm jest dla kolejnych pokoleń ludności Arendelle tak niekorzystny, iż musimy się z nimi szybko spowinowacić, inaczej w przeciągu stulecia zaczną się wojny, które pochłoną dobrobyt kraju, jeśli nie cały kraj -uśmiechnęła się krzywo, wcale nie wesoło, zaczerwieniona od zimna, z oczami zawilgoconymi od suchego, niosącego zimno wiatru. Kristoff opiekuńczo poprawił szpilki w jej włosach podtrzymujące kaptur na głowie, jego mina zaś wystarczała za milion synonimów słowa „zmartwiony”. *** Wrota prowadzące na pałacowy dziedziniec przyozdobiły dwa ogromne świerki o srebrzysto- zielonych igłach, ich gałęzie zaś obciążyły misterne lodowe figurki i przejrzyste bombki wyglądające, jak gdyby wydmuchano je ze szkła, choć w rzeczywistości były dowodem na kunszt Elsy w posługiwaniu się mocą. Przedświąteczny tydzień wrzał w mieście przygotowaniami, co nie ominęło również dworu – królowa wydawała dyspozycje dotyczące przyozdobienia jadalnej sali, gdzie miał odbyć się pierwszy za jej rządów świąteczny bal, a także ilości podanych potraw w każdym z etapów posiłku wigilijnego. Nie zapomniała również o poddanych – każdego popołudnia na główny rynek miasta wysyłała kilku służących z drewnianymi tacami pełnymi prażonych orzechów w miodzie, zaś w wigilijne przedpołudnie miast nich tace zapełnione były jabłkami pieczonymi w karmelu. Owoce, specjalnie składowane głęboko w suchych i zimnych piwnicach pałacu, zachowały niemal jesienną świeżość, ich miąższe i skórki wydawały się być twarde, wciąż jędrne. Ulicami stolicy snuł się mglisty zapach szynek oraz ryżu gotowanego na mleku, podawanego z cynamonem, gdzieniegdzie stały sympatyczne słomiane koziołki przewiązane czerwonymi taśmami, będące częścią tradycji przedświątecznej jeszcze zanim powstało Arendelle, sięgając korzeniami czasów bezbożnego pogaństwa. Dzwonki przytraczane do sań oraz końskich uprzęży wyśpiewywały melodie, zaś ludzie wydawali się być serdeczniejsi. Władczyni, zadowolona, że w końcu pałac opustoszał po uroczystościach zaręczynowych, pozwalała sobie uśmiechać się podczas przyjemnej pracy polegającej na planowaniu oraz wydawaniu poleceń – w wigilijny poranek wszystko było już gotowe, zaś jedyni zagraniczni goście mieli za całkiem niedługo wpłynąć do portu Arendelle. Suknia z mieniącej się delikatnie srebrnymi nićmi wykorzystanymi przy tkaniu materii z której szyto spódnice, zdobna była białym haftem o nieskromnej wielkości, bowiem sięgającym od wysokości kostek niemalże samego kolana, zaś skromnej formy, przypominającym wzór z koronacyjnych spódnic władczyni. Jednakże krojem przywodziła na myśl codzienny strój matki obu królewskich siostrzyc – dolną część stroju stanowiły spódnice szyte z tej samej tkaniny co koszula o wąskim rękawie bez mankietów, zakończonym kantem zakrywającym część grzbietu dłoni i stójce sięgającej połowy szyi, rola górnej warstwy przypadła zaś matowemu kabatowi wykończonemu niebieską aplikacją wytkaną z zachowaniem wszelkich, najdrobniejszych nawet szczegółów, otwartemu z przodu zupełnie, a wydłużającemu się gładko ku tyłowi, gdzie sięgał niemal ziemi. Spięty był pod piersią wąskim pasem tkanym w srebrno-biały wzór za pomocą charakterystycznej dla wielu strojów królowej broszy w kształcie płatka śniegu. Na białe galoty założone miała skromne pantofle z czarnej skórki o obcasiku wysokości niespełna cala, zdobnymi delikatnie wąskimi, różowymi tasiemkami. Królowa sunęła więc z dłońmi splecionymi przed sobą, z subtelnym uśmiechem na bladej, pełnej spokoju twarzy szeleszcząc srebrzyście lśniącym, jedwabnym tabinem spódnic. Włosy, ciasno zwinięte w kok nad karkiem, zdobiła czarna aksamitna wstążka weń wpleciona, zaś ponad linią grzywki znajdowała się królewska korona – Elsa właśnie zmierzała do swych komnat, by wziąć rękawiczki oraz płaszcz, jednakże nagle wyskoczyła zza rogu jej siostrzyca, roześmiana, w prostej, chabrowej sukni o taftowym gorsecie, którego czerń zakrywała złota, symetryczna i powtarzalna, plątanina wzoru ze złotej nici, zaczynającym się na biodrach i kończącym krągłym dekoltem, z którego boków wyrastały rękawy zaczynające się na szczytach piegowatych delikatnie ramion i zwężające się ku mankietom spiętymi zapinkami ze złota, którym zmyślny jubiler nadał kształt galopujących po chmurach skrzydlatych koni. Spódnica aksamitnej sukni kończyła się dwa cale ponad kostką, otoczona wypustką barwy złota, spod której wystawała ozdobna warstwa halki wykończonej misterną, białą koronką. Widać było buty, zapewne sięgające pół łydki, z czarnej skórki, jednak na jasnej podeszwie i calowym obcasie - typowe buty Anny, gdy zamierzała opuścić ciepłe wnętrza pałacu. Przez rękę przerzuconą miała ciemnobrązową mantylę podbitą lisem, o szerokim kołnierzu opadającym na ramiona, zapinaną na dwa złote guzy tuż pod szyją. Rozradowana księżniczka chwyciła dłonie królowej, okręciły się obie, pędzone impetem ruchu Anny. -Jedźmy już po Roszpunkę!- oblicze władczyni pojaśniało, niczym śnieg na który padły promienie zimowego słońca, gdy ujrzała jak pogodna i beztroska jest znów jej siostrzyczka. -Żałuj, że nie miałaś okazji podczas ostatnich jej odwiedzin zamienić z nią choć kilku słów! Jest tak cudowną osóbką, ha!- ekscytacja księżniczki niemal rozmywała jej kontur, gdy pędem narzucała na ramiona ciepłą, długą pelerynę i wciągała na dłonie czarne rękawice wykładane krecim futerkiem, by pasowały idealnie do ciemnych kozaków. -Nie wątpię- odparła dyplomatycznie Elsa, nie chcąc mącić radości siostrzycy, choć nie sądziła, by przypadły sobie ze starszą kuzynką do gustu, wyplątując jednocześnie palce z uścisku i wracając na drogę ku swoim komnatom. -Niech Olaf z nami idzie, proszę! Roszpunka go polubiła- szczebiotała Anna, odbierając od służącego zgrabną lisiurkę, która wypadła jej z rąk gdy pędziła na spotkanie z siostrą i ruszając drobnym truchtem za spokojnym, choć szybkim, krokiem królowej. -Anno, mimo wszystko jest to oficjalne wydarzenie, przecież jej książęca mość wraz z mężem przyjeżdżają pobierać u mnie nauki, nie gościnnie- łagodnym głosem przypomniała siostrzyczce przekraczając próg komnat, kierując się w ich głąb. -No tak, ale- zaczęła Anna, wciskając futrzaną czapkę na rudą głowę. -Olaf będzie czekał na kuzynkę w pałacu, parę minut nikogo nie zbawi- przerwała, nieco rozbawionym głosem, Elsa, unosząc jeden kącik ust. Narzuciła na ramiona rotundę, wsunęła ręce w zastępujące rękawy rozcięcia tkaniny, przesunęła dłońmi po puszystym, bogatym kołnierzu z białego lisa. Kilka guzów na piersi szybko zostało zapiętych, broniąc pelerynie koloru pruskiego błękitu rozchylać się bądź zmieniać pozycję. Królowa wsunęła jeszcze na dłonie rękawiczki nieco ciemniejszego odcienia niebieskości, z grzbietami wyszywanymi zdobnie białą i złotą nicią, po czym zwróciła się ku siostrze, by poprawić jej przechyloną czapkę. -Chodźmy- zarządziła, odrzucając jeszcze siostrzane warkocze na plecy, by sprawdzić, czy aby na pewno Anna równo zapięła złociste guziki swej mantyli, co nie zawsze jej się w stanie ekscytacji udawało. Elsa nie była szczególnie uszczęśliwiona faktem, iż wujostwo prosiło, by właśnie ona udzieliła ich córce, niewiele wiedzącej o rządzeniu państwem, swej wiedzy oraz królewskiego wychowania, zaś jej mężowi pomogła zdobyć w końcu ogładę wymaganą na tronie. Roszpunka nosiła włosy nie przystające nawet pałacowej posługaczce, jej wybranek za to był złodziejem. Wymarzeni goście na dworskiej wigilii, tak wymarzeni, aż królowa nakazała dokładnie przeliczać srebra przed i po każdym posiłku podczas ich pobytu w Arendelle. *** Chcąc zapewnić powitaniu gości w Arendelle uroczystego wydźwięku Elsa zaplanowała konne towarzystwo kilku gwardzistów oraz chorążych dzierżących kolejno sztandar całego Arendelle, sztandar z herbem rodziny królewskiej, następny, z wyszytym na ciemnoniebieskim tle subtelnie wzorzystej brokatowej materii białą nicią mottem królowej: „Semper eadem – zawsze taka sama” obok zaś ostatnia z chorągwi, barwy lisiego futra oraz jesiennych liści, połyskująca delikatnie złotą nicią wykorzystaną podczas tkania materiału, z żółtymi, starannie wyhaftowanymi literami niedawno przyjętego, przez namowy królowej, przez księżniczkę credo: „Błędy to droga do prawdy”. W ten sposób królewskie siostry, ubrane w stroje skromnego kroju, choć bogatych materii, dosiadające idealnie wyczesanych, lśniących w zimowym słońcu koni, otoczone towarzystwem kilku najznamienitszych hrabiów, z których najbliżej ich obu jechał Benevolus wraz z synem, znalazły się w porcie. Gwardziści, jadący na szarym końcu orszaku królewskiego, który podziwiał tłum wyległy na ulice, prowadzili dwa osiodłane luzaki przeznaczone dla książęcej pary z Solgii. Hrabiowie zsiedli z grzbietów, szybko jeden z wciąż będących w sile wieku doskoczył koni księżniczki oraz królowej, kolejno pomagając im zsunąć się na grunt, choć w przypadku zgrabnej, eleganckiej królowej bliżej było łagodnego szybowania w powietrzu zakończonego bezgłośnym lądowaniem na samiutkich czubkach palców niż zwykłego zsiadania. Zarumienionej zimnem oraz emocjami Annie przypadło w udziale nakazanie pobliskim żołdakom przechwycenie wodzy królewskich rumaków zanim mogła zrównać z koronowaną siostrzycą, stojącą tuż przed chorążymi z dłońmi splecionymi przed sobą, przyglądającą się z umiarkowanym zainteresowaniem statkowi wpływającemu na teren przystani. Powiewała nań jagodowej barwy flaga z prostym symbolem Solgii – złotym słońcem o falujących się promieniach przypominających płatki kwiatu. -Anno, uspokój się- szepnęła Elsa, ukosem zerkając na siostrzycę, która niecierpliwie potupywała w ekscytacji, jakby zamierzała rzucić się kuzynce na szyję w ramach powitania. Księżniczka rzuciła królowej przeciągłe, niedyskretne spojrzenie, jakby chciała się w podobny, niewerbalny sposób z nią kłócić – Elsa jedynie nieznacznie zasznurowała wargi w karcącym wyrazie jasnej buzi. -Strasznie się cieszę, że będziemy miały w pałacu jeszcze jej książęcą mość- powiedziała po chwili milczenia szeroko znów uśmiechnięta księżniczka, otulając się szczelniej peleryną. -Nasi wrogowie z całą pewnością również się cieszą, mogąc powiedzieć, iż tworzę w Arendelle azyl dla czarownic- krzywy uśmiech królowej, której nie podobały się podobne plotki, zaburzył symetrię jej pięknej twarzy. -Czarownic?- kolejne słowa w pół wyszeptane, zdziwienie w niebieskich oczach młodszej z królewskich siostrzyc. -Władam lodem oraz śniegiem, o niej zaś wiadomo, iż miała magię we włosach i spowodowała zmartwychwstanie księcia Juliana przy pomocy jednej łzy – Anna słyszała tę opowieść, skinęła więc głową, zerkając na starszą siostrę zaintrygowana, a zaintrygowanie to przeplatało się z rzadką tkaniną niepokoju tkaną możliwością pojawienia się na horyzoncie kolejnych problemów. -Jego wysokość, król Solgii potwierdził w rozmowie ze mną prawdziwość tej historii- rzuciła królowa, poprawiając kołnierz, sprawdzając guziki swej rotundy zasłaniającej niemal całkowicie jej srebrzystą suknię o czarnej narzutce bez rękawów. -Roszpunki wizerunku nie poprawia również brak potomka przy kilkuletnim związku przypieczętowanym słowami przysięgi. Powinna jak najprędzej oznajmić, nawet jeśliby kłamała, iż jest w stanie odmiennym, inaczej...- królowa Arendelle nieznacznie pokręciła głową, unosząc spojrzenie na majtków oraz służbę wypadających z pokładu zacumowanego już statku, rozkładających pomost i pomagających przenieść się z powrotem na suchy ląd książęcej parze. -Ale uśmiechnij się, Anno. Dzięki sojuszom jesteśmy potężni, nikt nam nie zaszkodzi- dokończyła szeptem, przywołując na białą twarz łagodny, władczy uśmiech i rozkładając ręce w geście powitania. -Książęce mości! Jakże miło znów gościć was w Arendelle! -My także się cieszymy, Elso- rzuciła w odpowiedzi nieco zbyt poufale Roszpunka z wesołym uśmiechem. Lubiana czy nie – księżniczka Solgii była rodziną, przez co Elsa zmuszona była ucałować jej policzki, musnąć je własnymi wargami tak delikatnie, jakby były zawieruszonym na twarzy puklem miękkich włosów. Potem zaś przyjęła z godnością pokłon księcia Juliana, odpowiadając nań skinięciem głowy i przychylnym uśmiechem. -Zarządca dopilnuje, by wasz bagaż został przetransportowany bezpiecznie do pałacu, tymczasem zapraszam was na powitalną ucztę w gronie rodziny- odezwała się ponownie, gdy i Anna dokończyła powitań. Gwardziści podprowadzili luzaki. Julian pomógł wpierw Elsie dosiąść rumaka, gdy Anna była podsadzana przez jednego z hrabiów, zaś ledwie przybyła księżniczka, jak to bywało w gościnie, musiała odczekać na swoją kolej, gdy to mąż zbliży się z zawadiackim uśmiechem i podrzuci ją w siodło, jak gdyby ważyła mniej niż kaczy puch. Gdy wszyscy umościli się w skórzanych siedziskach i opletli luźno palcami wodze, dowódca żołdackiej obstawy wydał sygnał: ruszamy. Ludzie rzucali pod kopyta koni kwiaty z bibuły, z uśmiechami pozdrawiali ukochaną królową i jej cudowną siostrę – obie odpowiadały lekkim machaniem dłońmi oraz skinięciami głów, co z zainteresowaniem obserwowała ich starsza kuzynka. Naukę czas zacząć. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania